Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch
Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch is a children's point-and-click adventure game developed by Humongous Entertainment for Windows and Macintosh operating systems. The game is the fourth installment in the Freddi Fish series and was released to the public in March 16, 1999. Plot Freddi and Luther go to Calico Ranch to meet Freddi's cousin, Calico Catfish, who agreed to teach them to raise hogfish. Cousin Calico tells them that her prized hogfish herd had been rustled. Freddi and Luther head into Briny Gulch. While investigating, Luther finds a note dropped by the rustlers. It mentions a meeting at the Rusty Rustler, a local shipwreck, at high tide. They try to enter the wreck, but are stopped by a rustler. Using the magazine advertisment the rustler gave them, Freddi and Luther then set out to find materials for making rustler disguises. Freddi and Luther get what they need for their disguise and infiltrate the wreck. Unfortunately, Luther blows their cover and get captured and imprisoned. The two detectives make their escape and find the hogfish. Using the wreck's anchor, they release the hogfish. Finally, Freddi and Luther need to find out who the mysterious Mr. Big is (Mr. Big could be anyone of the townfolk who had the idea of hog-napping). Freddi explains that she and Luther passed by one of the townfolk about the plan of rustling the hogfish when they reached the hogfish cell and found the evidence. After exposing, the thief who is Mr. Big explains the whole situation about capturing the hogfish. In the end, the rustlers get to have their dream job - hogfish ranching at Cousin Calico's Ranch. Gameplay The player takes control of Freddi Fish and her friend Luther with the goal of finding the missing hogfish and having fun along the way. There are many environments to point-and-click through as the plot advances. The player searches for clues, collects items and interacts with colorful game characters. The game and story are both dynamic, so every time the game is played the player will have a different experience. Items are collected to help the player solve puzzles. The game contains many different areas to explore: the town of Briny Gulch and its surrounding environments, alongside the sunken ship. Cousin Calico's ranch is linked to Briny Gulch. Differs in the Story *The Combination to the Rustler's Hideout is different each time played. * The Rustler's 10 Gallon Hat is a different colour each time played (Blue, Orange, or Purple, never White). *The alphabetical letter on the Belt Buckle is different each time you play. (The Letters being "L", "K" or "S") *The Rustlers will either have a Bow tie or a Bandana each time you play. *From the shipwreck, if it's a Bow tie, then Freddi and Luther obtain a small shaker which they must obtain a can of pepper from, whilst if it's a Bandana, they obtain an Air Pump. *The can of pepper is used to remove a blowfish guarding a mine (which only appears when obtaining the bow tie) where Freddi and Luther will find a Harmonica, while the air pump is used to inflate a buoy atop a Suitcase, located near the cave with the Jellyfish, both of which can be traded in for either the bow tie or bandana. *Sheriff Shrimp appears at a different location and scenario on each playthrough. He'll either by hiding ashamed under a 10 Gallon Hat in one version near the spot with Gill Barker, or he'll be tied to a rudder in the other near the spot with U the Mail Snail. *Obtaining the 10 Gallon Hat can either be from flossing it out from Fluke the Whale's teeth with the string obtained from rescuing Sheriff Shrimp (she also only appears in that version), or by giving Sheriff Shrimp his Starfish found in a Cave guarded by a Hungry Shark (which only appears in that version of the game in place of the rudder). *The Shape of the Wheel Nut used to fix U the Mail Snail's Cart is different each playthrough. (It is either one of the following shapes: Hexagon, Square, Circle or Triangle) *The Person that turns out to be Mr. Big is different each time played, each having a different reasoning, and similar to how it's done in Freddi Fish 3 you are able to choose who is the main culprit of the case however unlike in Freddi Fish three you are only able to choose only one of four out of thirteen characters the other nine are put in for no reason. Characters Main Characters *Freddi Fish *Luther *Calico Catfish *Gruntle *Goby and Moray *Apricot (Ape) *Eight Finger Phil *Gill Barker *Hammerhead *Nelson Torso *Orchid *Periwinkle (Perry) *Sahara Slim *Saltwater Stella *Sawfish *Sheriff Shrimp *U Other Characters *E. Tippet *Fluke *Hungry Shark *Puffer *Shady Shark *Elmer Items *The Rustler Fashion Foldout *10-Gallon Hat *Bandana *Bow Tie *Belt Buckle *Letters *Cayenne *Crank Handle *Floss *Gum *Harmonica *Hook *Lemongrass *Mailbox Door *Pepper *Piece of Wood *Purple Sea Urchin *Screwdriver *The Secret Note *Spice Container *Starfish *Suitcase *Tire Pump *Wheel Nut Clues *IOU and Gum *Barbell *Telegram and Ice *Sheet Music Mini-Games *The Nickelodeon *Wanted Poster *Oysteroid Arcade Locations * Calico's Ranch * Briny Gulch * Briny Gulch General Store * Just Buckles * Rustler's Hideout * Gil's Gum and Wheel Nut Company * Rusty Rustler Voices US Version *Annette Toutonghi - Freddi Fish *Mike McAuliffe - Luther *Lothaire Bluteau - Goby *Ken Boynton - Eight Finger Phil, Shady Shark *Scott Burns - Sahara Slim *Kymberli Colbourne - Orchid Squid, Saltwater Stella *Sharon Collar - Puffer, Gruntle *Gene Cordova - Nelson Torso, Hammerhead *William Dufrees - Apricot aka Ape *Andromeda Dunker - Periwinkle aka Perry, E. Tippet *Kate Fleming - Cousin Calico Catfish, Fluke *Mike Madeoy - Sheriff Shrimp *Dex Manley - Sawfish *Mike Shapiro - Moray *Stephen Weyte - Gill Barker *Chris Wicklund - U *Frank Welker - Elmer UK Version *Hester Wilcox - Freddi Fish *Kim Michelle Broderick - Luther *Stephen Croce - Apricot *Craig English *Christian Erickson - Periwinkle, Moray *Christine Flowers - Gruntle *Jodie Forrest - Puffer *David Gasman - Goby, Gill Barker *Chris Goodman - Sahara Slim *Edward Hamilton-Clark - Sherrie Shrimp *Sharon Mann - Saltwater Stella *Edward Marcus - E. Tippet *Gay Marshall - Cousin Calico, Fluke *Thomas M. Pollard - Eight Finger Phil, Shady Shark *Doug Rand - Nelson Torso *Jimmy Shuman - Hammerhead *Ken Starcevic - U *Karen Strassman - Orchid Squid *Dana Burns Westburg - Sawfish AwardsFreddi Fish 4 Awards and Reviews. Humongous Entertainment. Retrieved 2012-04-21. *The Family PC 100, Family PC, 2000 *Top-Rated Three Star Award, Canadian Toy Testing Council, 2000 *“Top Rated Award,” Family PC, 2000 *“4 out of 5 Apple’s,” iMac Buyer’s Guide, 2000 *“Critic's Choice Award,” Family Life, 2000 *Early Education Interactive Story, ComputED, 1999-2000 *“Early Education Interactive Story,” Best Educational Software Award (BESSIE), 1999-2000 *“50 Best of ’99 Computer Products,” Computer Journal, 1999 *“Outstanding Achievement in Computer Programs,” Parent’s Guide to Children’s Media, Inc., 1999 *“Best Picks for the Holidays Award,” Choosing Children’s Software, 1999 *“Click of a Mouse: Software Award,” Parent’s Guide to Children’s Media, 1999 *“All Star Software Award,” Children’s Software Revue, 1999 *Nell Shipman Award for Production Excellence, Women in Film/Seattle, 1999 *Family Tested-Recommended, FamilyPC, 1999 *“Best of ’99 Edutainment Software,” The Review Zone’s 1999 *“In the Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch, ruthless rustlers have stolen Cousin Calico's prized hogfish. Like previous titles in this series, this one encourages critical thinking.” USA Today *“Great graphics, great sound, and a big dose of whimsey. Freddi scores another win.” FamilyPC *“With its delightfully enchanting characters and superb gameplay, Freddi Fish 4 is a must-have for the diminutive detective in any gamer’s family.” Computer Gaming World Trivia *This is currently the only Freddi Fish game without any cameos of characters in other Humongous Entertainment games. *Freddi and Luther animations from Freddi Fish 3 are reused, and Freddi's eyelids are dark yellow when she blinks, but they are regular yellow for different animations. *Gill Barker is returned from Freddi Fish 3 and he has a different outfit. *The voice clip of Luther screaming, "Yikes!" is reused from Freddi Fish 3. Paths/Storylines The game has a total of four individual paths and four possible "game setups." The ten-gallon hat can either be in Fluke's teeth or used as Sheriff Shrimp's cover. The belt buckle can have three different letters, but those are all obtained the same way. The last part of Freddi's disguise is either the bow tie or bandana. 2*2 = 4 possible games. Gallery FF4iOStitlecard.PNG|iOS title card AutorunFF41999.png|Autorun FF Hogfish HE Website.png|HE Website Icon Freddi 4 Box.jpg|The original box artwork Freddi 4 Case.png|The original case artwork Freddi 4 Disk.png|The original disk artwork Freddi4Title.png|Title card References Category:Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Category:Freddi Fish series Category:Junior Adventure series Category:1999 games Category:2015 games